1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast service providing method, system, and medium utilizing a home server and a portable device, and more particularly, to a method, system, and medium of providing various types of broadcast services such as a recording, a summary, a navigation, and a real-time event service with respect to a broadcast content, utilizing a home server, according to a user's request.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a conventional broadcast service providing method, Korean Patent Publication No. 2005-0100124 discloses a method which constructs a broadcast portal server utilizing a portable Internet network and maintains user identifiers and each user's list of broadcast contents, which is different from existing Internet broadcasting. However, in the example of the conventional broadcast service providing method, a user can only watch a broadcast program and is charged for each content.
As another example of the conventional broadcast service providing method, US Patent Publication No. 2004/0197082 discloses a method which performs a scheduled recording in a personal information terminal and displays an electronic play guide (EPG) screen in the personal information terminal and also gives a record command in the personal information terminal. In this instance, the scheduled recording is performed in an existing set top box. Also, in the example of the conventional broadcast service providing method, scheduled recording information is transmitted from the personal information terminal to an event timer which is included in a recording device so as to perform the scheduled recording. Also, the event timer includes a non-volatile memory, stores a scheduled recording name in the non-volatile memory and performs the recording at a scheduled time. However, in the example of the conventional broadcast service providing method, the personal information terminal functions as a remote control. Namely, the personal information terminal is utilized to prevent a power consumption by the set top box.
As still another example of the conventional broadcast service providing method, Korean Patent Publication No. 2003-0014639 discloses a method which shares a broadcast that is received from a single broadcast receiving server, in a personal computer (PC) accessing a network. In this instance, the received broadcast is converted into a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) format and streamed to the accessing PC, and the PC receives the broadcast via a web browser. However, in the example of the conventional broadcast service providing method, several persons can only watch a program via a PC utilizing a single broadcast receiver.
As described above, the conventional broadcast service providing method receives a broadcast, records the broadcast and provides a user with the recorded broadcast. Namely, it is limited to a service enabling the user to watch only the recorded broadcast. Accordingly, a user's various desires may not be satisfied.
Accordingly, a method which can record a received broadcast program so that a user can watch, and also can provide the user with various additional services associated with the received broadcast program at the user's desired time or place is required.